Xing Cai
Bow before the Lord of Hell and Darkness! Xing Cai is an original character who debuted in Dynasty Warriors 5. She is a fictional interpretation of Liu Shan's wife who was Zhang Fei's younger daughter, making her Zhang Bao's sister. Together with her childhood friend, Guan Ping, she is portrayed as the future of Shu. She is one of the newcomers to be cut in the following title but returns in Dynasty Warriors 7. In Beyond Light and Darkness, she is one of the Major Antagonists of the Series and one of the Wives of Terrantos, the Principal Antagonist. She is the Mother of Xing Bing, Xing He, and Xing Mei and She is the Daughter of Zhang Fei and Sister of Zhang Bao. Appearance Personality Xingcai is a mentally resilient woman who bears the responsibility of enduring several hardships. While many worry for her safety, her strong determination prevents her from depending too much on them. She is a calm and collected warrior, more so in her overseas appearance than her English counterpart. Though described as one who doesn't display much emotion, she is passionate for guarding the safety of her home. She acts passively to her father's concerns and expresses filial respect for him by keeping true to her duties as a warrior. Her relationship with Guan Ping can be interpreted as close comradeship or a platonic romance. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectful to one another, and share similar responsibilities to their country. Their ideals on the field occasionally clash with one another and they are prone to minor bickering. At one point Guan Suo tells Xingcai that Guan Ping is attracted to her; Xingcai acts unresponsive. Their relationship is toned down to be reliable comrades in arms for the seventh title. She also has a strong bond with Liu Shan. Being his personal bodyguard in the fifth title, she is dedicated to watching over him and helping him with his combat training. She is hinted to have a deeper connection with him in Dynasty Warriors 7 since she places faith in his qualities as a person and does not hesitate to scold him should he shirk his duties from time to time. Unlike the ambiguity that surrounds Xingcai's reactions for her father or Guan Ping, she openly expresses her fondness and respect for Liu Shan. She also acts bashful whenever Jiang Wei mentions her actions in battle will please their ruler. In the Warriors Orochi series, she shares special conversations with Nu Wa, Benkei, Keiji, Oichi, Magoichi, Hanzo Hattori, Yoshimoto, Ginchiyo, and Ina. Her respect for the lady archer is emphasized in later titles as they both share the same devotion for their respective lords and fathers. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Xing Cai acts as both a Dark Knight and a Loyal Lover/follower of Terrantos. Xing Cai Enforces her Husband's laws as she has mad an Anti-Traitor law and a law that no other woman can have physical contact with him unless she is his wife or one of his maidens. If someone betrays Terrantos she will have that individual hunted down and be executed but she also quells any uprisings with her power and skill publically and will make an example of a rebel to show her enemies she is not one to be messed with and to show traitors not to betray her Love as it will only mean death. While she executs a traitor she will carve her message in thier skull after cutting off thier hair to show she means business Xing Cai also has unwavering Loyalty for her Husband and would lay down her own life for her lover/lord even if she were asked to kill herself to benefit him she would do so without a moment of hesitating showing how much she cares and loves him. Unlike many of Terrantos's wives she is not arrogant in any matter as she believes in following orders regardless of what they are and will do so without question as she was asked to torture Omaeda for his failure and did so willingly and brutally beat the hell out of him using her fists and feet to show him how pathethic he is. She is shown to be very patient as she never shows any signs of impatience when she asks questions of a captured victim but will get annoyed if they mock or insult her or Her Husband which will usually earn them a punch in a face showing her to be Violent as she lost her cool when a capture victim said "Your a Slut who will just suck your Master's dick all day long" upon this Xing Cai grab her by the shirt and brutally beated her to death by breaking her arms, her neck, and finally ripped her in half without a moment of hesitation or even Sympathy showing how Violent she can be. Xing Cai also has very little tolerance for loudmouths with an exception of Juri as she would slash thier throats if they said anything sexual about her and Terrantos or insulted anyone in her family. Xing Cai has also been shown to be a cold and ruthless Tyrant showing herself to show very little pity or compassion as she has killed several innocents who stood in her way and the way of Terrantos without caring of about how thier loved ones would react but she lacks any passion for people around her and towards her enemies as she does not act friendly towards anyone besides her family. As A Tyrant she uses her power and authority to opress the people of Shakala making them suffer at whatever means necessary including poisoning thier food as she offered a mere body a piece of bread only for him to die with a single bite showing her to be also quite heartless but She can be shown to be very Manipulative able to trick civilians, enemies, and traitors alike that she is on thier side only to betray them by killing them for her Lord. She also has no lady-like attidue as even when a gentlemen treats her as such she responds either through violence or with a cold like expression. She also has a twisted Sense of Honor as she believes that by killing her Husband/Lord's enemies she is leading the world to a better world for the People of Shu beliving her husband to be a God of the Omniverse but this what she tells her enemies to trick them into attacking her, in reality she believes by killing she is bringing her Lord/Husband one step closer to conquering the entire Omniverse and does not believe anyone can stop him or her or her sisters-In-Laws and of course her children and thier children as well. Xing Cai like most wives of Terrantos, loves him to the core and helps him when he is ill or injured and treats his wounds when none of his other wives are around showing her to be usually the healing maid despite being a Knight. Xing Cai is also Brutal but not Cruel using Brutal methods to kill her enemies such as when she pierce Zant and ripped him apart through the force of her blade and than grabbed his skull and piked it on her blade as a trophy showing that she sees the heads of her enemies as trophies like a Hunter would seeing his prey. But her most brutal Methods are with her 5-strand axe whip as she puts all the strands with the axe blades in her enemy and will walk toward them and remove thier heart to show her brutality to them but will than drop it to the ground and crushes it with her foot and than removes her weapon with great accuracy that it rips apart her enemy's corpse while smiling with great pleasure and revealing in the blood of her enemy. Plot Dynasty Warriors Xing Cai is the daughter of Zhang Fei. Her mother is the niece of Xiahou Ba. Wanting to protect her homeland, she decides to join the Shu army. She starts as a novice at the battle of Cheng Du and is taught how to fight by warriors matching the might of her father. She learns quickly and is compared to another young warrior who also grew in ranks, Guan Ping. Her vigor in battle earns Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei's trust. Once her father, Guan Yu and Guan Ping lose their lives at Fan Castle, she is entrusted to guard Liu Bei at Yi Ling. By then, she is seen as an accomplished warrior and her lord gives her his final wish to safely guard Liu Shan. With the future of her home on her shoulders, she is one of the last hopes for Shu against Wei and Wu. At the battle of Bai Di Castle, Xing Cai fiercely guards the castle's southern gate along with Zhang Bao. In her ending, she continues to serve Liu Shan and acts as his personal training instructor. She shares her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends with Guan Yu and Guan Ping. Seeing her allies heavily surrounded at Mai Castle, she cuts open a path through the Wu and Wei armies to rescue them. Lu Xun and several other generals attempt to obstruct her path. If she chooses to open a path for the reinforcements, Zhang Bao will appear. When she reunites with her childhood friend, they are relieved to see one another safe and invoke hope in one another. Lu Meng and Cao Ren planned to trap the Shu army in a pincer, but Xing Cai's intervention changed their plans and results in the former's death. After the battle's conclusion, she is glad to see her comrades safe for future battles to come. In Dynasty Warriors 6, she is briefly mentioned as "the daughter of Zhang Fei" who is reported to be marching against Lu Bu in his ending. During Shu's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, Xing Cai makes a minor appearance at Tian Shui. Players will see her appear frequently to oppose Wei during Jin's Story Mode. Like the other defenders for Shu, Xing Cai dies during their final stand at Cheng Du. For her first Legendary Mode, she and other young warriors test their mettle against generals from the previous generation (Zhao Yun and others). Her secondary Legendary Mode takes place after Liu Bei's death with Shu planning to eradicate Wu to avenge her father and Guan Yu's deaths. As Wu falls, Wei becomes their next target for unification in her third Legendary Mode. Upon their victory, Liu Shan swears to usher in an age of absolute virtue. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario for her in which she assists Jiang Wei's plan to attack Guanzhong. They desire to take the fortification away from Deng Ai's forces. Heavily overwhelmed, the Shu forces push from the south to take the fortification. The Qiang people, who are discontent with the thought of being used by Jiang Wei, rebel to take the ally main camp. To complicate their siege, Deng Ai orders archers to shoot at the invaders in the east and sends fire breathing contraptions to confuse western invaders. Xing Cai's objective is to defeat Deng Ai, Sima Zhao, and Wang Yuanji in order to claim victory. Due to the stress on their troops, Jiang Wei calls off further plans for invasion. After the battle, Xing Cai is seen back in Shu angrily searching for the absent Liu Shan. He is supposed to be attending to matters regarding the state. When she finds him, she is pleasantly surprised to see him practicing his fencing in secret. Regardless of her feelings, she forces a reluctant Liu Shan to attend to his duties in office. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Xing Cai leads an anti-Orochi resistance at Odani Castle. Defending the castle's main keep, she tried to utilize Gan Ning and Ling Tong's talents to assist her. However, the former pirate grew sick of listening to her and did as he pleased. Due to Sakon's plot, the castle's defenses are breached when the wall of the central garrison is blown apart. She leads a final charge yet is defeated by Sun Ce's army. She makes her appearance in Shu's story as one of the three warriors who help Zhao Yun escape from Ueda Castle. In Warriors Orochi 2, her first battle is the Battle of Wuhang Mountains where she and Inahime are asked to lead the reconnaissance troops. During their expedition, they notice flags they have never seen before and a carriage with a single flag. The flag's insignia is soon identified to belong to Mitsuhide. The two young daughters of the Shu heroes hurry to battle to assist their friend to find that the carriage is carrying Mitsuhide's daughter, Gracia. The two were being "recruited" into Kiyomori's army. Xing Cai remains in the main camp to defend the western flank, allowing Mitsuhide and Gracia to be rescued. The combined forces of Akechi and Shu attempt to capture Sun Wukong and question him about Kiyomori Taira but fail to do so. In her dream stage, she teams up with the unlikely duo, Yoshimoto and Ginchiyo. Together, they hope to rescue Yuan Shao's army with Yue Ying and Hideyoshi's aid. Xing Cai aids Nagamasa and urges him to keep up the fight. Xingcai was one of Liu Shan's steadfast traveling companions in Warriors Orochi 3. At one point in their travels her party was overwhelmed by the serpent army and Xingcai is taken prisoner. She remains held hostage at Xuchang until Nagamasa and company rescue her from Dong Zhuo. As a member of the coalition she mainly protects Liu Shan throughout the early chapters, supporting his plan to save Jiang Wei. Concerned for the wellbeing of her other friends, however, Xingcai pardons herself from her lord's side as time passes. She realizes no one knows Guan Ping's whereabouts and regrets her failure to discourage him from leaving Shu. To rescue him from his fate, Xingcai leads a team including Keiji Maeda and Katsuie Shibata to the past at the last time she remembers seeing him in Jieting and eventually convinces the young warrior to stay. She is also one of the members who joins the search for Ina at Yiling. Xingcai and Liu Shan are one of the couples who are seen bickering in one of the downloadable stage "Domestic Disputes". She attempts to encourage him train for the upcoming battle with Orochi's forces and eventually fights them off together with him. In another stage, "Best of Both Worlds", Xingcai bands together with Muneshige and Achilles to defeat her father, who has mocked all warriors who fight with shields. Beyond Light and Darkness History Xing Cai Met Terrantos a few years prior before being assigned as Liu Shan's Protection, he saved her from an attacked from some of the few remaining Yellow Turbans and seeing his strength and his Kind heart (at the time), Xing Cai developed a crush on him and eventually after spending time with him until after Zhuge Liang's death she viewed him as the only man she could love. Many years later Terrantos returns and ressurects her upon her shock the man she loved had changed but neverless she still loved him and swore her undying Loyalty and love to him and said she would do anything for him regardless of what it was. Terrantos Kissed Xing Cai after that and shocking her doing so, he made her his 14th Wife. at age 755 Xing Cai was one of the Woman who chose Huang Zhong and Guan Yu as her Husband's Bodyguard when she and her sisters-in-laws would not be worried when thier not around thier Husband. Xing Cai than assured that they did thier job afterwards using technology having them perform a simulation test in protecting thier Lord, she was happy with the results and left them to protect the Real Lord. Its also revealed she was pregnant with twins and couldn't do anything for quite sometime, meaning she had sex with Her Lord. Its also revealed at age 799 She was pregnant onced again but with a daughter and like many years ago had to stay in bed until Her daughter was born. At age 900, Xing Cai had built many rules for Shadowblood to follow while many villains questioned who put her in charge of this, she told them it was an order from Terrantos and Soifon themselves. After thier silence she told her allies the rules and the consequences of breaking the rules. At age 1,134 She was preparing for the war that was about to begin prepared to Murder her enemy and protect her husband from all threats. Rise of Vaati Arc Hearts of Darkness Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Powers & Abilities Xing Cai relies heavily on her multiple hits and broad range. Her fork has a long range, and she is arguably the character with the longest reach. She deals damage with both her shield and fork, making her a crowd killer. However, she doesn't deal much damage, and it is not recommended to use her to fight one on one. Nonetheless, Xing Cai is the only character (other than Cao Ren) who has the ability to withstand regular attacks due to her use of a shield. Under the control of the AI, her charge attacks become augmented with the light element. In BLAD She uses forms of Black Magic or known in her world as Black Arts such as fire Manipulation or Blood Manipulation. Weapons Her Primary and Main Weapon in BLAD is a 5 Strand Axe weapon, a axe on each strand. But uses her shield and Sword as well. Showing a Masterly over both. But she can use other weapons such as a Halberd, Claws, Twin Swords and many other weapons just like any other Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Members of the Shu Kingdom Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Dynasty Warriors